Quirks of Genius
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: From awkward moments to drinking too much coffee, Maeve and Reid are in it together, forever. For better and for worse. Whats the worse that could happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds. Own it? That's hilarious!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is a light hearted, humorous multi chaptered story, focusing on mainly Reid and Maeve. But the team will be there as well. Spoiler for "Zugzwang". Don't like don't read. Anything else? Just hope you all enjoy!**

...

Chapter One: Prologue

...

The gun went off. His heart was pounding.

His team began filing in from behind, guns raised. He couldn't think, couldn't be afraid. He had to save her. Had to save Maeve.

"Stay back! Stay back! Stay Back!" His voice was hoarse, the fear was taking over.

Each member followed his pleas and stopped where they stood, though none lowed their weapons.

Reid took a shaky breath. He could do this. He could save her.

"Diane. Diane there is still a way out of this."

"You never wanted me. "Never! You lied!" She was hysterical, the gun waved wildly in her hands.

"I didn't. Diane I offered you a deal and you can still take it." She wasn't listening, this wasn't working. Nothing was working!

"Me for her. Let me take her place." He took a cautious step forward. Then another.

"You would do that?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yes."

"You would kill yourself for her?"

"Yes."

He knew he had made a mistake, but it was too late.

It was the wrong answer, they all knew it.

"Thomas Merton."

"Who's Thomas Merton?!" Diane yelled.

"He knows. He knows." Reid couldn't break his gaze from Maeve's. She was so beautiful. Even now. Always.

"Who's Thomas Merton? Who is he?!"

"He is the one thing you can never take from us." She nodded to Reid, and he understood what she was trying to say. All too late.

"No."

Reid could do nothing but watch, as Diane raised the gun toward her head. Why had he done nothing?

"Wait!" He shrieked.

A shot was fired.

And just like that everything over. Finally.

Reid raced to where Maeve stood, and wrapped her in his arms.

For the first time.

She hugged him back, finally allowing the reality of everything to consume her. Her body was wracked with sobs, and he held her close, stroking her head affectionally.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her. Blake. Gun raised, still. Pointing at nothing in particular.

She caught his gaze and smiled.

She had saved her.

Saved Maeve.

He closed his eyes, unable to hold his tears back. Held Maeve in an embrace he would never break. Held on to a moment, he dreamed they would stay in forever.

Alive.

His one true love.

There was nothing that would ever keep him from happiness.

Not when they were together.

Together. They would always be.

Forever.


	2. New Beginnings

**So, what am I doing with this story? Hmmm. Well aside, from having way too much free time, 24/7 internet access (WHOO), and a very over due vendetta against CBS for killing of Maeve...so much! This is going to focus on Reid and Maeve and all the happiness they and the team COULD have shared over the coarse of their lives. What would two unsupervised genius's do? What could possibly go wrong? *wink. We will have to find out.**

 **Short, but (hopefully) frequent chapters.**

...

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

...

It had been two weeks. Two long, over bearing weeks, that were driving Reid out of his mind.

He couldn't take it!

But every time he tried to mustered up enough courage to walk over to her, he would open his mouth and no words would come out.

"Reid?" Maeve asked. He didn't move, didn't even blink. "Reid?" She waved a hand in front of his face and sighed. He had done this about... _34.7_ times over the past few weeks, and she just couldn't figure out why.

Well...

To be honest, deep down she _did_ know. She had been yearning for the day he would ask her, and they could take a step forward as a couple. But every time. Every single time, he walked up to her, he would freeze up.

It was endearing, adorable and down right sweet, but after _34.7_ times, it was getting kind of old.

It was on the 35 time that Maeve had had enough. Reid had come to her with flowers: beautiful, bright tulips that he knew were her favorite. His hair was combed, his shirt was crisp from the iron. This was one of his more daring attempts. But just like always just when she turned to him, just as their eyes met, just as he opened his mouth, he froze up and spazed out, spewing utter nonsense and idiocy.

"Reid?" Maeve replied, tiresomely. Once again, nothing. He was like a statue. "Come on Reid? What were you going to say?"

"gud..skdn..." He sputtered. Maeve was a pretty patient person, but enough was enough. It was time, this was long over due. She couldn't wait for him to ask her any more. Awkward and shy would only get old just this once.

She smiled sweetly, "Reid, do you want to move in together?"

Reid's mouth fell open. Robotically, he stuck the flowers out to her and nodded.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, took the flowers, and giggled, "That's what I thought."


	3. Moving Boxes and Coffee Makers

...

Chapter Three: Moving Boxes and Coffee Makers

...

"For the last time, we don't need it." Maeve exclaimed. "We already have 2, why do we need another one?"

Reid almost seemed to be pouting, his arms slacked around the coffee maker in his hands. "But. But. I got this one on sale."

"Reid, think about it. Between the two of us, everything is doubled. Do we really need that much stuff cluttering our new apartment?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Reid, you love coffee. Sometimes I think a little too much, and seeing as we already have two coffee makers, yours and mine. Do we really need your spare?"

"I guess not." Reid submitted. But then his eyes seemed to light up. "What about the travel size?"

"Reid!"

"Okay! Okay!" Reid gave another pout, but submitted to defeat and placed the coffee maker in one off the unmarked boxes. "I'll miss you." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Maeve asked sweetly.

"Uh...nothing." Reid covered, turning around quickly. Maeve tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.

They weren't even close to being done. At this rate, this was was going to take forever!

"Lets move on to clothes."

"Yeah good idea." Reid smiled. He pulled at a stray box and peered inside, smiling slyly at the sight that met his eyes. "Now Maeve, how many sweaters are you willing to get rid off..."


	4. Taking Just Another Step

...

Chapter Four: Taking Just Another Step

...

"So this is it," Reid said, memorized by the sight in front of him. His eyes didn't wander as he slowly reached for Maeve's hand and took it into his.

She removed her gaze for the sight before her and turned to look at Reid's face. He caught her gaze and they both smiled. "I guess it is. You nervous?"

The shy and unsure genius who was usually to timid to make a move or exert himself, pulled her into his arms for a tight embrace. He held her to him tightly. "I have never been more excited in my life."

Excited. Maeve smiled at the word. "I'm excited too."And it was true. It had been a long time since she had allow herself to be happy, to give into the pleasures of every day life.

The incident with Diane Turner had changed her, made her more cautious, more vigilant to everything and everyone around her.

Finally she had allowed her self to let her guard down. Finally. She had allowed herself to fall in love. Deep, eternal love.

"You ready?" Reid's soft, kind voice.

Maeve wrapped her fingers tighter around his and pulled him forward, laughing slightly when he tripped over the curve. She allowed herself to be pulled down with him, and lay on the ground, giggling.

She pushed herself on her elbows and looked up at the small house in front of her.

Their house.

"I've been ready for a long time."


	5. Settling In

**Luv u all! Thanks :)**

...

Chapter Five: Settling In

...

New house, new and incredible lust. That's all that could be said about the couple that had just moved in next door.

The neighbors looked upon them curiously, their eyes seemingly to drift from whatever they were doing to the house and the young couple inside.

That man and that woman, never leaving without the other, always smiling, laughing. Eternally in love.

It was beautiful yet quite intriguing, fore many of the people that lived on the block they had never seen such happiness before. It was such a drastic change from the evil and heartbreak that had always been around.

And it was all that could be said that many were jealous and wanted that love to end.

Surely it would, wouldn't it?

-:-

"That doesn't go there," Maeve exclaimed upon seeing Reid attempt to make the bed with one of the curtains. She pounced on the situation, swapped the curtain with the sheet and laughed at Reid's baffled expression. He cocked his head, and frowned slightly at the curtain she had thrown aside. He brushed his hand through his wild brown hair and huffed.

Maeve smiled and walked over to him. He turned to her.

"Did I just try to make our bed with a curtain?" He asked, his cheeks beginning to redden.

Maeve grinned, "I believe you did."

Reid's blush darkened more so. He was so incredibly adorable, even when he was embarrassed.

"Here, let's work together." She took the sheet from his outstretched hands, and proceeded to make the bed correctly.

However all that could be said, was five minutes in, probably not even that, the job was forgotten and the bed remained unmade for quite a while.


	6. Too Much? Never Too Much

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It really means so much. Also M pointed out that I have been making an error, which I now realize. Maeve probably wouldn't be calling Spencer, Reid so form this point she will be calling him Spencer or Spence. Also M, I have** **received** **all your reviews and all that you have said is so wonderful. Thank you! Thank you everyone with the amazingly kind words! They make my day! :)**

 **(Sorry for the long authors notes, hopefully they** **won't** **be a regular thing)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

…

Chapter Six: Too Much? Never Too Much

...

What was the one thing that was going to be a hazard between Maeve and Spencer? Hmmm. Any ideas?

Well some couples have the problem of having too much clothes, others maybe to many CD's and movies. For those people, their problems could and would be classified as normal. Ordinary.

For Maeve and Spencer it was clear something would have to be done, for while their small house was build for comfort and could stand many things, it was clear that they would not be able to fit all of their books.

Together, they had a rough amount of 732 books, not including the sparingly magazines that had been found.

This was a problem, or a task for many.

The team was called in. Books and books piled high, to where an end could not be found, towers and towers of hard back, and paper back all adding to the clutter.

It was both unbelievable and extraordinary.

To hold a collection of books of this grand proportion would prove difficult.

There small home would surly not be able to fit each and every one, and none could be forgotten as they were all beloved.

There was one book however, that would not pose as an inconvenience. It wasn't that it was small, nor whether from many reads but that it was the sole foundation of all the books around.

The most important and beloved amongst the rest.

One in which would never pose as an inconvenience.

It was placed on the crook of the large bookcase that cascaded the wall in the master bedroom, given a shelf in which it sat undisturbed.

Every night, Spencer found himself staring up at its cover and reading the title again, for the millionth time. It was known by heart, yet renewed with each read.

It would never get old, as a love would prosper from it's existence.

A true love that would never fade from it's creation.

Books were important, would never expire. And while each and every sole book in the collection was held dear, this specific book outweighed them all.

This book.

It would never grow old. It's interest would never fade. The love would never dissipate.

The Narrative of John Smith.

Would never fall out of love.

Like his love for Maeve


	7. Too Much Hair Jell

**I apologize for not updating in quite a while. Thank you guys always for your kind words and now we are going too get into more of the "feel-good" fluff. Enjoy :)**

...

Chapter Seven: Too Much Hair Jell

...

It had been a long time since Maeve and Reid had gone to work; Reid had decided to cash in on some of his vacation days and take the time to settle in. Spend time with his one true love.

While this was in fact incredibly romantic, considering Reid's job was his life, this amount of undivided time spent between the two of them was leading to too many discoveries and confrontations that others would have been avoided.

It all began that one sunday morning...

The two had made plans for the day and were awfully excited to be heading out to one of their favorite museums. And later to spend a nice evening dinning out and discussing all they had learned, or already knew from the experience. Maeve, as usual, was ready and dressed. Her excitement fueling her to wake up in the early hours of dawn.

Her hair was neatly combed, her brown wavy curls rested delicately against her trim and ironed shirt caller. Her dress a flowing wave of silky brown fabric that cascaded across the floor. Her crimson blouse hugged her curves tightly, further emphasizing her beauty. Her face glowed like a goddess.

If anything, the word beautiful could not conceive Maeve at this time.

She was breathtaking.

This is what had started the problem. She had shaken Reid awake, already looking all fine, and when the genius had opened his eyes he had nearly gagged at the sight of her.

"You...um...that...cur...errm." He had stuttered, pushing himself up and off the bed. His hazy, un-cooperating mind having him land promptly on the floor. His mouth hung open, his eye's bulged.

Maeve smiled, giggling slightly.

He struggled to his feet, hitting his head against the nightstand in the process, and wobbled out the room, still sputtering. Maeve smile remained, and the warm feeling she always got upon seeing Reid intensified.

But suddenly there was a crash. A sheepish, "I'm alright. And the sounds of machines at work.

What had she done to her poor man?

-:-

Reid hadn't come out of the bathroom since. That had been 2 hours ago. It had been endearing at first, but now Maeve was becoming slightly concerned. It was getting late, she wanted to get to the museum. And she was really hungry.

She knocked on the door, "Spencer?"

He didn't respond.

"Spencer, I know your in there. You have been in there for a really long time, is everything alright?"

"Yeah." He called back in a small voice.

Maeve chuckled to herself at his tone. He sounded so small, so lost. The adorableness of the situation was beginning to comeback.

"Can I come in? What's going on?"

"I have a situation! Everything is totally fine!" He suddenly yelled, his voice high pitched.

"Um..Spence?" Her brow furrowed

"Yeah Maeve?"

"I'm coming in." Before he could say another word she turned the lock and stepped inside their small bathroom.

Upon seeing Spencer, she couldn't help but crack a smile. He sat on the edge of the tube, arms crossed over his bare chest, covered in a blue slime. His hair was totally caked with it and pieces of hazel locks were conformed into points that stuck out in all different directions. Like mini mohawks.

Maeve walked over to Reid who looked at her with wide eyes. She pulled away the now empty bottle he was clutching under his arms. She held it up to her face and read the label.

"Hair jell?" Maeve said aloud. She looked at Reid, mostly blue, and around at the bathroom that was caked with the stuff. Her smile faded upon seeing his embarrassed expression. He lowered his head and stared down at his hands. Maeve bent down in front of him and lifted his chin with her fingers.

His eyes widened, but he didn't speak.

"What were you trying to do?" Maeve asked sweetly.

Spencer shrugged, and sighed. "You just look so beautiful. I was trying to impress you by looking nice, but I don't think I did good. I read that 'hair jell helps the hair look healthy and maintain a glorious statuses figure'" Reid recited. He motioned to his insane hair, "This really wasn't what I was going for."

Maeve laughed, and smiled. "Yeah Reid I know. I think thats because you might have used a little too much." She held up the now empty 2 gallon bottle.

Reid finally broke out into a grin, "Yeah, I think your right."


	8. You Smell Good

**So I must say, even though this story is mostly fluff, I have had a rocking time writing it! Why? For two reasons. The first being Maeve and Spencer living together, finally having their happily after ever, even though it's not always a smooth ride. That's ALWAYS A GOOD TIME! As for the second, its from all the kind words that I have received from all you guys out there.**

 **rose and 10: Best reactions! Thank you!**

 **Sue1313: Your reviews always are so lovely and wonderful. Thank you!**

 **M: Your reviews are so in-depth and so interesting to read. And I'm pretty sure we are on the same page for the Maeve and Spencer thing. Thank you!**

 **MermaidOdiar: It's always a pleasure writing! You ALWAYS have kind words to say that bring a smile to my face day in and day out. Thank** **You!**

 **You guys are just so awesome. I hope you continue to enjoy! *Also to everyone else who I hope is enjoying this story, thanks as well.**

 **(Long Authors Note...AGAIN! Sorry)**

...

Chapter Eight: You Smell Good...

...

It was driving Spencer crazy! He didn't understand, couldn't understand, what it was! And yet it was all he could think about.

How could a simple _smell,_ or whatever it was,be driving him out of his mind? Consuming him to the point that he could not do anything else until he found out exactly what it was.

He pulled himself from his bed, wobbling from side to side. His nose was tilted up, eyes partly shut.

He sniffed the air around him. Sniffed and sniffed until his nose was soar, and then sniffed some more.

Something around him, somewhere in a place he couldn't seem to locate smelled...heavenly.

He walked around the room, partly dazed from his still slumbering mind. He found himself moving from room to room, making his way over, around and between various pieces of furniture, simply just following his nose.

For some reason this aroma was so strong and so enticing, Spencer couldn't bring himself to ignore it.

He breathed deeply and the smell increased when he turned his head. Toward the bathroom.

He pushed through the door, and walked inside.

He heard a strange noise when he stumbled forward, and his eyes snapped open at the sight of Maeve standing in front of him.

Her hands on her hips and she wore just a towel. She furrowed her brow, "Spencer?"

"Hey Maeve," Reid replied awkwardly. He looked up from where he lay on the floor, and smiled uncomfortably. He bit his tongue in an effort to hold back his next words, but couldn't restrain himself from what he desperately wanted to say. He blurted it out, seemingly at loss of all self control.

"Do you smell that?!"

Maeve laughed, "Smell what?"

"That? That aroma..." He seems off in a dream.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Aroma?"

"Yeah, you really don't smell it?" Spencer asked, honestly shocked.

"Well all I smell is my shampoo and-"

Reid's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. Maeve stopped speaking mid sentence, surprised. "Spencer..."

"Your shampoo?" He swiped it off the tub. He brought it close to his face and sighed, breathing deep.

Yasss! This was it!

He flipped the container over in his hands, curious to see the type this was that could smell this amazing. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Maeve chuckled, "Satisfied?"

Reid gave her a mystified look, "Why didn't anyone ever tell me they made coffee sented shampoo..."


End file.
